


The Little Werewolf’s Room

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear of Flying, M/M, Mile High Club, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>mile high club</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Werewolf’s Room

Turns out Derek really doesn’t like flying and, never having been on a plane before, did not know this. So, they find out on a trip across country for some kind of werewolf parliament meeting. There are Elders and stuff; Stiles is pretty interested in learning about it and is pretty ecstatic that he was allowed to come.

But Derek is freaking out. He’s gripping the armrests so tight they’re creaking and there’s a reddish hue to Derek’s normally ridiculous green-grey eyes.

"Dude, chill _out_ ,” Stiles hisses. “They’re gonna think you’re up to something shady. Stop it with your face!”

Derek growls lowly. “I’m not doing anything with my _face_.”

"You are, too! You look like a maniac!"

"This is my normal face, Stiles, shut _up_.”

"How have you never been on a plane before? This is ridiculous. How did you get to New York?"

"We _drove_.”

"Wow, dude. Just… Excuse yourself to the little werewolf’s room and spank the monkey, okay? You’ll calm down and then the problem will be solved," Stiles suggests. Natural stress relief, man, it’s the obvious solution.

"Spank the…? Jesus, Stiles, _no_.”

Stiles rolls his eyes over what a prude Derek is. “Why not? Everyone does it, man.”

"No, I mean I _can’t_. You don’t get it; I feel like a caged tiger, okay? Like I need to pace and snarl and lash out at anything that gets too close. How in the hell am I supposed to… to do _that_ , when I feel like this?” Derek demands, glaring at him like it’s all his fault.

"Oh. Okay, so, you’re like… not _in the mood_ then,” Stiles muses, nodding. Yeah, that makes sense. He can understand that. “I could, um. Help. With that. Maybe. If you want?”

Derek blinks at him and, after a few slow moments, nods.

And so Stiles finds himself jammed awkwardly in the bathroom with Derek, panting into Derek’s mouth as they jerk each other off. It’s really pretty fantastic. At least, for Stiles.

When they settle back in their seats afterward, having staggered their exits from the bathroom of course because that’s just common sense, Derek doesn’t look near so panicked. He even smiles a little at Stiles. Stiles grins back. Yeah, he thinks he’s going to enjoy this trip…

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros! ♥


End file.
